This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine the accommodative ability in older rhesus monkeys following central stimulation before and after lens [unreadable] lasering.[unreadable] [unreadable] An electrode was implanted into the Edinger Westphal nucleus of each of 3 older rhesus monkeys so that accommodation [unreadable] could be stimulated centrally. Baseline testing has been completed prior to determination of the effects of lens lasering on [unreadable] the accommodative response. This research used WNPRC Research Services.